1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to portable tables and more particularly pertains to a new portable table for providing a useful and stable table surface raised above a surface such as a floor or bed and that may be easily and quickly collapsed into a more compact form for convenient transport and storage.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of portable tables is known in the prior art. More specifically, portable tables heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 4,311,099; U.S. Pat. No. 3,123,935; U.S. Pat. No. 4,765,583; U.S. Pat. No. 3,821,936; U.S. Pat. No. 4,404,915; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 311,828.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new portable table. The inventive device includes a tabletop member, a support apparatus that includes a pivotally movable leg member designed for movement between a extended and stored position as well as an attachment assembly, for the purpose of coupling the support apparatus to the tabletop member, and a locking assembly designed for locking the leg member in the deployed position.
In these respects, the portable table according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of providing a useful and stable table surface raised above a surface such as a floor or bed and that may be easily and quickly collapsed into a more compact form for convenient transport and storage.